


A proposal

by Cat_7bish



Series: Traveling Souyo [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_7bish/pseuds/Cat_7bish
Summary: The idea of touring is fun, but it will probably be more fun to do it whit who you care about the most.





	A proposal

 

Yosuke had always liked music, sure it migth not be a carried he would want to do, but it had been very important to him. And important things need sharing.

So when he asked his Partner (also boyfriend) Yu about Touring to see some bands and also explore other places, it didn't seem like a bad idea.

 

"So? What'cha think? It could be fun"

Yu had been silent for a while after Yosuke had the offer, after he had comed home and founded him on the sofa he went directly to ask, it was better that way anyway.

"I don't know, your job does take most of your time and we're kinda hard on saving money, you know?" Yu then looked at him with analizing eyes, and Yosuke had to admit that he was rigth on some aspects of it.

"Well, you're rigth, altough i think we woudn't had so much trouble with money if you stoped brining every cat you find on the street" he imposed and crossed his arms, his partner did had weird tendencies but looking around at their department, it did have a 'home like' feel to it, and he had to admit that he liked some of their cats, especially one with a fur that looked like he had a bow on his chest named Pistachio.

"Hey!" Yu had quickly jump to face him "At least i don't eat others leftovers in the middle of the nigth" Yosuke opened his mouth and puted his hand on his chest with a dramatic tone.

"Oh so thats were we're gonna go huh?!" he then turned to face Yu "Says the person who was lireally in everyclub in school!"

Yu chuckled a bit "How does that count as an instult?" Yosuke opened and closed his mouth, not finding any awnser and Yu defintly noticed.

"What, i win already? Jeez Yosuke, you gotta start being more leveled with you want to put up a good figth" his voice was teasing and he gave a kiss on Yosuke's cheek, a bit surpised by the sudden affection, Yosuke decided to cotrattack by pounding Yu in the rest of the sofa giving him a strong kiss  on the lips. They stayed like that for a while until Yu pushed Yosuke up to make dinner, after some silence, Yosuke said:

"This still doesn't awnser my question you know"

Yu seemed to be starled by the questioned but hided it well, continuing cutting vegetables.

"Well to be fair.. i like the idea, but i'm not sure if we will oull it off you know? It sounds really nice to travel around for a while with you, we're always so busy we don't have much time for ourselfs.." he sighed and felled silent again, so Yosuke thought about it for a while. Sure, traveling with Yu sounded wonderfull, and it would probably be better than just the buisness trips Yu had growned with when younger, but the idea  _was_ complicate and required a lot of effort, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Hey, we had worse before, i still remember when we figthed a god trough dancing like it was yesterday, so saving some money and try to get tickets doesn't sounds so bad" he said with a smile of his face, altough he was sure Yu coudn't see it, he wanted to assure him it was going to be ok, and silence felt for a while when he stoped hering sounds coming from the kitchen. 

"When you put it like that, it doesn't sound so bad" there was a pause "Altough you have to promise me to not work youself too hard, you always find a way to exageratte everything you do" 

"Damm, thanks partner, i'll sure keep it in mind when i see you working your ass off" he then got up to put his arms around Yu's shoulders "But really though.. thanks Yu, i wont let you down, i promise"

Yu gave a shy smile "No problem, thats what partners are for, arent they?"

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at this, but hey it's fun at least, i'm going to think were they should go in the next part  
> I guess i could make this a mini series but idk, let's see were this goes. Feedback is welcome!


End file.
